Étranges Amours
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Izaki semble avoir du mal à accepter les sentiments particuliers qu'il éprouve pour Genji et Serizawa... mais ces deux-là sont loin de laisser leur échapper l'affaire si facilement !


**Titre**** :** Étranges amours

**Couple**** :** Genji-Izaki-Serizawa

**Rating**** :** M (et du pas léger comme vous vous en doutez :p c'est moi après tout !)

**Warning**** : **Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué mais c'est un threesome, et en plus c'est très descriptif, donc gare au plus sensible ;)

**Résumé**** :** Izaki semble avoir du mal à accepter les sentiments particuliers qu'il éprouve pour Genji et Serizawa... mais ces deux-là sont loin de laisser leur échapper l'affaire si facilement !

Corrigé par **Chali-la-Magnifique** !

**Étranges amours :**

Ils se tenaient tous les deux côte à côte. Semblant suffisamment proche pour ne pas paraître dégoûtés l'un par l'autre, mais pas suffisamment joyeux pour paraître aimer la présence de l'autre. Faut dire que quand on est rival - à plusieurs niveaux en plus ! - on ne peut pas non plus faire 'genre' d'être bons amis. Enfin… ils se supportaient tout de même, il fallait bien ça pour les beaux yeux de leur blond. Oui, parce que si ça n'avait pas été pour lui, ils n'auraient jamais fait l'effort d'essayer simplement de se supporter, et n'auraient certainement jamais dépassé la base d'échange de trois mots en un mois ! Et après tout, ce comportement aurait semblé logique vu qu'il s'agissait de l'actuel Roi de Suzuran et de l'ex-'Roi' !

Et d'ailleurs la tension qu'ils émanaient était assez palpable au vu des gens et de ''l'étonnante'' déviation qu'ils faisaient alors qu'ils les croisaient. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en soucièrent pas le moins du monde, étant plutôt des habitués à ce genre de réactions. Ils se contentaient d'avancer, côte à côte, une cigarette nonchalamment coincée entre leur lèvre, le regard fixé droit devant et les mains dans les poches. Ils n'en laissaient rien paraître de part leur attitude indifférente, mais priaient pour que le trajet se passe le plus vite possible. Parce que bon, la tension entre eux commençaient tout de même à devenir assez pesante !

Néanmoins, aucun soucis ne se produisit et ils furent ainsi arrivés en une dizaine de minutes devant un petit bâtiment assez mal entretenu et qui avait pour locataire Izaki - entre autre.

Ils franchirent rapidement la porte ouverte à tous et montèrent directement à l'étage désiré, ignorant les gens qui se trouvaient sur leur passage ou encore l'état des lieux qui était encore plus catastrophique à l'intérieur - mais bon... c'était pas comme si c'était pire que chez Serizawa !

Les deux se retrouvèrent alors devant la porte où était accroché le chiffre 8 et s'en attendre frappèrent à la porte. Il se regardèrent fixement du coin de l'œil alors que leur poing respectif reculait doucement de la porte, se défiant sûrement du regard, comme si l'un avait plus le droit que l'autre de frapper à la porte. 'fin bon, passons...

C'est ainsi que les trouva Izaki, en train de se jauger le poing toujours à demi-levé. Le blond en fit lever ses yeux au ciel, assez blasé du comportement franchement puéril des deux pires terreurs de Suzuran. Il leur donna à chacun un petit coup - oui oui, il fit effectivement preuve de délicatesse - avant de s'en retourner dans son chez lui. Les deux autres réagirent alors en reportant toute leur attention sur le blond et en se dépêchant de passer le pas de la porte. Celle-ci fut alors fermée et les trois jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon de l'appartement d'Izaki.

Il était simple mais en même temps suffisamment décoré pour cacher l'état assez déplorable des lieux. Le lit se trouvait au fond de la pièce et la télé ainsi que deux trois autres objets assez courants dans une maison partageaient également les lieux. En fait, seule la salle d'eau avait une pièce à part.

Izaki s'était dirigé vers un petit canapé, laissant les deux autres derrière lui.

-Si vous voulez quelque chose vous n'avez qu'à vous servir, leur 'proposa' le blond, qui reposa tout de suite après, sa tête contre le dossier.

Les deux ignorèrent l'offre, préférant se diriger eux aussi vers le canapé. Genji se mit ainsi à la droite du blond alors que Serizawa réussit à se caser à la petite place de gauche. Izaki souffla alors en s'insultant mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait gaffe à un si petit détail.

-Écoutez, vous m'avez l'air bien parti pour m'emmerder et pour vous prendre la tête tous les deux, mais moi là j'suis fatigué... alors j'accepte juste votre présence, mais juste ça ! déclara-t-il en les fixant tour à tour.

Le regard d'Izaki était dur mais cela n'ébranla pas d'un poil les deux bruns.

-Hé, soit pas comme ça, on est venu parce qu'on s'inquiétait, répliqua Genji en passant son bras autour des épaules du blond.

-Ouaip, c'est pas souvent qu't'es pas à Suzuran, ajouta Serizawa en calant sa main sur les abdomens d'Izaki.

Ce dernier alluma son regard d'une lueur encore plus sombre tout en rejetant les deux malvenus.

-C'est fou comme vous écoutez ce que j'dis ! Vous pouvez vraiment pas me laisser une pause !?

-Moi j'aime trop te toucher pour pouvoir faire une pause ! Déjà qu'aujourd'hui ça a été dur de rester toute la journée, fit Genji en se collant à Izaki et en repassant son bras autour de ses épaules - obstiné le p'tit gars !

Il alla, néanmoins, cette fois, un peu plus loin, égarant ses doigts dans les cheveux décolorés et en bataille de son bras droit. Son visage se rapprocha également du sien, ne restant cependant qu'à quelques millimètres alors que son regard parcourait chaque trait se trouvant devant lui.

-Oui, c'était dur, alors t'imagine que te voir là, maintenant, c'est franchement difficile de résister, fit à son tour Serizawa en se collant tout autant au blond, réincrustant son bras autour de ses hanches.

Le jeune homme souffla, trop fatigué pour résister et vraiment trop blasé par leur comportement. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! quelle idée d'être aussi 'accroc' - dira-t-on - à un autre homme et surtout quand il était question de lui !? Franchement, ils étaient quand même à Suzuran, et eux deux tout particulièrement avaient une place des plus importantes. Et pourtant ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de toujours être auprès de lui, de le toucher, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde !

-Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? J'vous comprend vraiment pas ! Si vous voulez juste tirer votre coup vous pouvez parfaitement aller voir ailleurs ! fit Izaki en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement brusque du bras.

-Nan, tu es le seul !

-Comment on pourrait aller voir ailleurs alors que tu as été si adorable !? répliqua Serizawa en souriant sournoisement.

Il savait ce qu'il allait provoquer et en jubilait d'avance. Et comme attendu ça ne manqua pas : le blond rougit dans la seconde, bon, pas à en devenir cramoisi, mais il était clairement mal à l'aise.

-J'vous ai déjà dis d'oublier cette soirée, fit-il entre ses dents.

-Alors que tu étais si mignon ? Alors que tu t'es déclaré à nous d'une façon aussi irrésistible ? fit vicieusement Genji qui entra sans le moindre problème dans le jeu de Serizawa.

-Argh, mais arrêtez de me rappeler ça ! grogna Izaki en se dégageant.

Il se retrouva debout devant eux, les regardant toujours d'un regard sans faille et noir malgré son léger échauffement.

-Vous êtes des crétins finis, déclara Izaki, oubliant momentanément le respect du à son Boss, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié vous ne vous supportez pas, alors pourquoi vous...

-On le supportera..., le coupa Genji fermement.

-... ouais, parce que... on t'aime... je suppose ! compléta Serizawa d'une façon beaucoup plus maladroite.

-Il n'y a pas de « je suppose » ! Moi je t'aime, et cette nuit-là je te l'avais d'ailleurs prouvé... après tout c'est lui qui s'est ramené après, fit Genji en visant Serizawa du regard à la fin de sa phrase.

-Quoi !? Mais... je t'aime aussi, c'est sûr ! Tu crois quoi toi ? s'énerva un peu le brun qui avait un peu peur - et oui ! - de perdre la bataille du cœur.

Genji se contenta d'un regard noir, ne voulant pas montrer clairement au blond que entre eux l'ambiance était plutôt du genre électrique.

Izaki les regarda un instant, laissant le silence s'installer durant quelques secondes.

-Vous me prenez pour un con ou quoi !? Vous restez plus d'une heure ensemble et c'est la fin du monde !

-Peut-être, mais s'il y a toi c'est bon, répliqua Genji en commençant à se lever.

Vite imité par Serizawa qui enchaîna :

-Et plus tu nous accepteras encore mieux ça ira !

Izaki grimaça en voyant les deux bruns évoluer vers lui, reculant inconsciemment de quelques pas.

-Tu te souviens parfaitement de ce jour, non !? fit Genji en souriant doucereusement.

-Tu t'es déclaré après tout, alors pourquoi revenir depuis sur ce que tu avais dit ?

-Je reviens sur rien de tout, répliqua le blond en lui lançant un regard noir. J'ai... je dis juste que vous deux ensemble c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ça ? J'suis sûr que sur certains points Serizawa et moi on peut parfaitement bien s'entendre !

-La ferme toi ! Et puis arrêtez d'avancer comme ça ! gronda le blond en les repoussant de ses mains.

Néanmoins les deux autres furent plus rapides et se saisirent de ses poignets, le repoussant également un peu pour qu'il se retrouve bloqué par le mur. Izaki tenta bien évidemment de se dégager, mais quand deux poids et deux poignes aussi importants le bloquent, il se retrouve avec quelques difficultés.

-Souviens-toi de ce que tu nous as dit, déclara Genji à son oreille.

-Si tu te souviens bien j'suis sûr que tu accepteras la situation, même si tu nous penses insupportable.

-Dégagez de là bordel, vous croyez faire quoi !? gueula le blond en se débattant toujours...

Toujours alors que des mains impatientes glissaient contre lui, contre son ventre, sur son torse, descendant plus doucement sur ses cuisses. Genji qui était un peu plus grand que le blond en profitait pour souffler dans son oreille ou pour aller égarer son visage dans les cheveux doux de son 'prisonnier'. Serizawa, lui, étant un peu plus petit, s'appropriait le cou tiède à la peu mâte d'Izaki, n'y faisant que chatouiller son nez - pour le moment !

-Tu te souviens alors qu'on était encore que tous les deux, commença Genji, alors qu'on était déjà en train de le faire, sûrement poussés par l'ambiance légère de la soirée je te l'accorde, mais... alors que j'étais entre tes cuisses et que toi tu gémissais sous moi ? Non ? C'était agréable et tu étais si beau. Et puis à la fin, alors qu'on était tous deux au bord de la jouissance...

… Petite pause ! Bon, si autant la première fois Izaki n'avait eu que de légères couleurs, autant dire que maintenant ce n'était plus du tout le cas ! Il sentait ses joues en feu et il avait même l'impression que la chaleur s'insinuait doucement dans son cou, glissant jusqu'à son torse et continuant son avancée.

-... je vous ai surpris et n'arrivais pas à vous quitter des yeux. Enfin... surtout toi, ton visage rougi par la luxure, transpirant et haletant... hum, rien que d'y repenser ça me démange... là où tu sais, termina Serizawa avec un sourire au creux de son cou.

Izaki avait beau les insulter, malgré que ces _délicatesses_ soient de plus en plus hésitantes et répétitives - c'est qu'à force il a du mal à garder la tête froide le pauvre Shun ! - les deux énergumènes n'arrêtaient pas leur manège. Le provoquant toujours à des endroits à chaque fois plus intimes.

-Et au final tu t'es déclaré alors que je jouissais en toi, me regardant tout d'abord dans les yeux, pour ensuite diriger ton regard vers Serizawa !

Ce dernier se stoppa immédiatement, se dégageant d'Izaki et emmenant d'une main ferme l'autre brun à sa suite.

-Hé, qu'est-ce tu racontes !? C'est moi qu'il a regardé en premier ! contra Serizawa qui malgré sa plus petite taille défiait avec rage l'autre jeune homme.

-Te crois pas supérieur en quoique ce soit le nain d'jardin ! Pourquoi il t'aurait regardé en premier ?

-J'm'en souviens parfaitement gros nul, quand il a dit « je t'aime » c'est moi qu'il fixait !

-Tss, moi il me l'a dit avant et pendant l'acte... et à la fin bien sûr, vu que c'est moi qu'il regardait !

-Ton trône te monte à la tête bâtard ! Tu...

-Qu'est-ce que j'disais ? les coupa Izaki, qui mine de rien avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Non mais quand même... ces deux-là ! S'arrêter en plein milieu, l'échauffer pour au final le laisser tomber à cause...

-Vous disputer pour une chose aussi débile... s'en est franchement pitoyable, surtout pour les hauts placés de Suzuran que vous êtes ! se moqua le blond.

-...

-...

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, n'appréciant pas les regards vides et constants fixés sur lui.

-Je trouve ça beaucoup plus important que toi, mais... je peux te comprendre vu la situation dans laquelle tu es, répliqua Genji en croisant les bras, un sourire bien plus moqueur accroché au lèvre.

-Il faut nous le dire si tu veux qu'on y aille plus sérieusement, continua Serizawa, tout aussi moqueur.

Izaki ne put pas rougir bien davantage, mais soudainement toute trace d'une quelconque expression s'effaça de son visage, alors... alors qu'il réalisait la présence d'une certaine chose bien gênante et inappropriée, surtout en cet instant ou il aurait bien voulu garder un minimum de contenance. Mais bon, apparemment tout ce manège avait été trop dur, au vu de la non-négligeable _érection_ que dissimilait difficilement son pantalon.

Instinctivement il la cacha de ses mains tout en baissant les yeux, ne supportant que très peu la lueur sournoise au fond de ceux de Genji et Serizawa. Il se maudit de ce comportement mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait même pas à lutter contre ses foutues faiblesses. Pourtant Dieu sait - certainement, même si ça doit pas être franchement son rayon - qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Mais, comment supporter leur corps contre le sien ? Leurs doigts qui le caressaient doucement, le taquinant, le faisant brûler encore bien davantage !? Tout comme leur souffle contre sa peau et leur foutu souvenir sur cette première nuit où il s'était déclaré.

Oui, parce que c'était effectivement le cas, lui aussi ne se souvenait plus précisément de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il leur avait dit, c'était certain. D'ailleurs comment ne pas l'être, alors que dès le lendemain ces deux imbéciles avaient commencé à le suivre sans arrêt !? Et puis... il n'aurait certainement jamais eu cette réaction s'il exécrait au plus au point les deux gars qu'il avait en face de lui !

-Allez Izaki, détends-toi un peu, lui souffla Genji qui s'était de nouveau collé à lui. Tu l'as déjà fait avec un autre homme de toute façon, avec moi.

-Par contre moi je n'ai encore jamais pu te goûter plus en profondeur, fit à son tour Serizawa qui reprenait sa place précédente.

Ces deux-là avait bien vite oublié leur 'conversation' ou toutes autres pensées cohérentes quand ils avaient remarqué l'état d'Izaki - pourtant, collé à lui, ils auraient pu réagir un peu plus tôt ! Après tout depuis les 3 semaines qu'ils le coursaient, le suivant après leur nuit révélatrice, jamais ils n'avaient pu aller bien loin, le blond étant sûrement encore trop timide face à ce changement de relation trop soudaine et encore plus certainement légèrement honteux face à la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé face à eux deux ! Mais aujourd'hui c'était l'occasion... l'occasion à ne pas louper pour alors faire évoluer davantage leur relation.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous racontez... on peut pas faire ça tous les trois... et puis... et puis j'ai pas encore envie de me retrouver comme la dernière fois, fit le blond qui malgré ses paroles commençait doucement à chavirer.

-Pourquoi cela ? Tu y as pris vraiment plaisir non ? J'étais loin d'être aveugle ce jour-là, tu sais ? répliqua Genji en commençant pour la première fois - depuis qu'il était arrivé - à toucher de ses lèvres la peau du blond.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on va tellement te rendre dingue qu'au final tu ne pourras qu'en redemander encore et encore, fit Serizawa qui pour le coup n'était pas très rassurant.

Cependant Izaki ne les entendait plus qu'à moitié, déjà reparti dans les méandres de plaisir que lui provoquaient les deux autres, oubliant sa gêne, ses doutes et cette relation si étrange et même parfaitement inconcevable. Pour l'instant tout ce qui arrivait à monter jusqu'à son cerveau, c'était que les deux hommes pour lesquels il éprouvait le plus de sentiments étaient en train de le toucher, de le faire chavirer dans un plaisir insoutenable, auquel il ne pouvait que se laissait aller, glissant jusqu'à qu'il atteigne l'acte final.

Genji passait ses mains sur le corps du blond, parfois rencontrant celles de Serizawa mais ne s'arrêtant jamais pour autant. Avec une légère pression il appuyait sur ce corps ferme, redessinant les lignes de ses muscles perceptibles à travers le léger tee-shirt qu'il portait. Ses lèvres glissaient sur le cou du blond, allant parfois le taquiner de sa langue et déclenchant alors de doux frisson chez Izaki.

Même si les mains de Serizawa étaient aussi impatientes que celles de son compère brun, elles étaient néanmoins un peu plus aventureuses, n'hésitant pas à se glisser sous le tee-shirt, caressant avec plaisir la peau douce du ventre du blond, ou allant même jusqu'aux cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à l'entrejambe qui néanmoins échappait pour l'instant à tout contact. Les deux jeunes hommes préférant tout d'abord chauffer au maximum le blond, lui brisant ainsi toutes les possibles barrières qu'il aurait pu se monter face à un contact trop rapidement osé !

Ce dernier gémissait doucement sous les attouchements sans y aller trop fort non plus, certes sa conscience n'était plus vraiment avec lui, mais son instinct lui disait toujours de ne pas se monter non plus trop vulnérable en affichant clairement le plaisir ressenti ! Cependant les légers sons qu'il laissait néanmoins entendre de temps à autre, étaient tellement agréable à l'oreille, que inévitablement cela avait le don d'exciter davantage les deux bruns... qui se demandaient vaguement comment ils allaient faire pour tenir jusqu'à qu'ils aient fini de préparer leur blond, mais surtout comment ils allaient faire pour se retenir au moment de l'acte. Parce que bon, le but aujourd'hui - entre autre de se faire plaisir bien sûr - c'était aussi de faire qu'Izaki accepte la situation, alors lui ravager le derrière ne les aiderait franchement en rien !

Bon, mais pour l'instant ils arrivaient à tenir, mais il accélérèrent néanmoins un peu le pas pour ne pas au final se laisser trop déborder ! Ainsi en une parfaite synchronisation ils passèrent leurs mains sous le tee-shirt pas franchement désiré, caressant au passage le blond tout en remontant petit à petit le vêtement, jusqu'à qu'ils l'enlèvent complètement. Ils purent alors à loisir parcourir la peau décidément trop douce pour appartenir à un caïd de Suzuran, la caressant du bout de leurs doigts, allant taquiner les flancs sensibles ou les boutons de chairs. Serizawa fut le premier à avancer son visage prêt du torse d'Izaki, Genji s'occupant toujours du cou ou de la mâchoire de celui-ci.

Ainsi le petit brun fit glisser sa langue sur la peau tendue et frissonnante, y goûtant avec délice pour - à quelque chose près - la première fois. Il déclencha des gémissements bien plus poussés quand le bout de chair humide et agité s'accapara un téton, l'autre se trouvant déjà entre la main experte de Genji qui y faisait glisser doucement ses doigts, le chatouillant de toute leur longueur. Il le lécha, le mordillant gentiment par moment, tout en allant aventurer ses mains libres sur l'aine du blond, touchant la peau si proche de l'objet qui criait à la délivrance, caressant avec encore plus de délicatesse les veines qui ressortaient dû au plaisir trop puissant, et commença même à passer quelques fois le bout de ses doigts sous le pantalon, voire même le boxer.

Les douces tortures faisaient se plier le blond, qui s'appuyait alors davantage sur les deux autres et qui, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte, allait certainement pas tarder à lâcher prise... et oui ! Alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait grand chose ! C'est qu'ils semblaient beaucoup plus expert qu'ils ne le laissaient croire ces deux-là !

Mais rapidement Izaki eut la possibilité d'avoir au moins une raison valable avant de flancher. En effet le petit brun avait abandonné son téton pour se mettre à descendre lentement, se retrouvant au final à genoux devant le blond alors que sa langue titillait son nombril et que ses mains... déboutonnaient avec empressement le pantalon ! Genji qui du coin de l'œil avait vu le petit manège de Serizawa s'était dépêché d'aller lui donner un coup de main, le pantalon se retrouvant alors bien plus rapidement sur les genoux d'Izaki, et au final loin, très loin de lui.

Ils n'enlevèrent pas tout de suite le boxer, se contentant de caresser à travers le sous-vêtement la virilité tendue, la massant avec douceur et parfois allant caresser les cuisses comme pour apaiser le blond. Genji avait abandonné le visage de ce dernier, après y avoir néanmoins déposé un bon nombre de baiser, pas des plus doux, mais des plus possessifs ! Ensuite il avait imité Serizawa, s'agenouillant également devant le décoloré.

Celui-ci avait accroché ses mains sur les épaules des bruns courbés à ses pieds. Son visage était crispé, à la fois par la charge importante de plaisir qui circulait à grande vitesse dans son corps et par la légère appréhension de la suite. C'est que, même s'il aimait, ce que lui faisaient Serizawa et Genji, mais aussi les deux jeunes hommes en eux-mêmes, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en était devenu inconscient . Et franchement... il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, surtout que là c'était fois 2, et ce n'était pas la brume du plaisir qui allait lui faire oublier ça !

Genji faisait glisser ses mains le long des jambes mises à nu du blond, les faisant entrer dans leur montée à chaque fois un peu plus sous le boxer. Serizawa, lui, s'occupait plutôt de la partie haute, chatouillant de sa langue la peau qui était elle aussi à chaque fois un peu plus proche du fruit encore non dévoilé.

Cependant leur petit manège qui semblait les exciter au plus haut point, au vu de l'impressionnante bosse se trouvant dans leur pantalon respectif, ne satisfaisait pas tout le monde. Et en l'occurrence - on ne s'en serait pas douté ! - Izaki ! En effet le blond, qui même s'il chavirait sous le plaisir, commençait à en avoir assez des préparatifs qui n'allaient pas tarder à le faire venir si ça continuait ainsi ! Et puis bon, déjà que c'était assez honteux de se faire dominer par deux gars, même si pour l'instant ce fait ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde, alors si en plus ces deux derniers faisaient comme bon leur semblait, agissant avec lui comme si ce n'était qu'un jouet... ça n'allait pas aller ! Et Izaki le fit savoir...

-Arrêtez ça bordel, je... je vais plus tenir là... arrêtez !

… bon d'accord, ce n'était pas très convaincant... mais c'était pas comme s'il était convaincu lui-même là alors...

-Allez-y plus vite bon sang... j'vous ferai payer ça bande d'enfoirés !

Là, c'était déjà mieux, il allait sûrement attirer davantage l'attention des deux bruns.

Ceux-ci, qui avaient déjà relevé la tête à la première remarque d'Izaki, apprécièrent néanmoins davantage la deuxième. Un sourire apparut à chaque coin de leurs lèvres alors qu'il fixait le visage rougi et en sueur du blond qui criait la luxure, ses traits tirés par un plaisir indéniable et son souffle saccadé qui venait leur chatouiller le visage.

Sans tarder ils se redressèrent, plaquant alors soudainement Izaki contre le mur. Genji le saisit doucement par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, la basculant pour ainsi mieux atteindre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa alors, caressant, léger et lent, ne brusquant pas le blond à qui il laissa la première initiative. Mais une fois qu'Izaki eut répondu positivement, le brun se fit alors plus ferme, écrasant presque ses lèvres contre celles du décoloré et prenant le contrôle total de l'antre humide. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il relâcha la pression, se mettant aussitôt après de nouveau à genoux.

Serizawa prit alors sa place, mais contrairement à son compère bascula la tête d'Izaki en avant, pouvant alors atteindre plus facilement les lèvres qu'il se mit à lécher du bout de sa langue, avant de se montrer plus pressant en prenant possession de la bouche.

Alors qu'il continuait à embrasser le blond, Genji lui s'affairait sur la partie la plus brûlante du corps d'Izaki. Il lui donna deux trois caresses avant d'enfin abaisser le sous-vêtement, laissant alors à l'air libre et visible pour tous la virilité tendue du blond. Il eut un petit sourire ravi avant de poser ses longs doigts sur l'objet brûlant. Il recommença alors ses caresses qui se firent néanmoins beaucoup plus fortes que lors des 'massages' précédent. À vrai dire il préférait - étonnamment - attendre Serizawa avant d'aller plus loin.

Mais vu que le petit brun se montrait bien long et que lui s'impatientait légèrement - et surtout qu'il embrassait bien trop profondément Izaki à son goût ! - il tira fermement sur l'habit de son compère. Celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt du blond, un léger filet de bave les reliant, avec un froncement de sourcils. Il regarda mécontent Genji, mais quand ce dernier donna un coup d'œil vers le sexe dressé, Serizawa se figea un instant pour tomber dans la seconde d'après à genoux près de son rival, mêlant presque aussitôt ses mains aux siennes.

Izaki reprit appui sur leurs épaules, se demandant encore vaguement comment ses jambes arrivaient à le maintenir debout ! Ses gémissements se firent plus poussés alors que quatre mains s'activaient sur son membre, caressant chaque recoin et ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Il étouffa un cri rauque quand une langue taquine commença à le caresser, le bout de chair froid et moite contre sa virilité étant encore bien plus efficace que leurs mains ! Et bien rapidement il dut s'habituer à réprimer des gémissements bien trop puissants pour que sa fierté puisse les accepter, au vu d'une nouvelle venue qui venait rejoindre sa camarade.

Les mains s'enlevèrent alors progressivement de son membre, remplacées avec habilité par les langues des deux bruns. Ils recommencèrent leur manège avec ces dernières durant quelques secondes qui apparurent à Izaki comme de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il se serait vu craquer plus d'une fois ! Mais non, apparemment il n'était pas du genre éjaculateur précoce et cela plaisait aux bruns autant que s'il l'avait été.

Ces derniers accélèrent un peu la cadence après s'être consultés du regard, se répartissant alors les rôles pour la suite. Serizawa se vit donc attribué la virilité du blond qu'il se mit à câliner avec beaucoup plus d'insistance, relevant une nouvelle fois sa main pour accompagner le tout. Genji, lui, avait glissé son visage sur le côté, caressant les cuisses frissonnantes. Il regardait vaguement l'autre brun pour ainsi voir quand le moment opportun arriverait. Et il fut bientôt là vu que Seizawa mit en bouche la virilité d'Izaki, y allant doucement au début mais beaucoup plus profondément par la suite.

Genji put alors commencer sa partie en déplaçant doucement une de ses mains entre les cuisses du blond, les caressant toujours au passage. Il atteignit rapidement les fesses crispées qu'il se mit à découvrir lentement. Il se releva un peu pour donner de doux baisers sur le ventre du blond, espérant l'apaiser davantage ainsi, tout en continuant son exploration. Cependant Izaki ne se détendit pas vraiment, mais Genji décida néanmoins de pousser un peu le blond en infiltrant un doigt entre ses fesses. Si pour le moment la chose lui faisait sûrement un peu peur ou le dérangeait au point qu'il ne veille pas vraiment se laisser faire, quand Genji y sera il ne pourra que se détendre sous le plaisir insoutenable qu'il provoquera.

Ainsi le petit doigt continua son avancée, arrivant enfin à l'antre si convoitée qu'il taquina gentiment. Izaki se saisit alors soudainement des cheveux de Genji, pas pour le rejeter mais plutôt pour se soutenir plus efficacement. Son torse s'était redressé sous la caresse inhabituelle, se soulevant à un rythme frénétique, et sa tête était partie en arrière. Supporter la 'torture' que lui faisait subir les deux jeunes hommes sur ses deux intimités et en même temps, était à la limite du supportable. Et la limite se fit encore plus courte quand le doigt taquin entra en lui, provoquant un cri bien trop féminin à son goût.

Néanmoins ce ne fut pas cela qui arrêta les deux jeunes hommes qui continuaient avec plaisir et application leur 'travail'. Genji remonta jusqu'au nombril qu'il se mit à caresser de sa langue, mordillant parfois la chair se trouvant autour, tout en continuant doucement mais sûrement son avancée. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas arraché un cri de douleur à Izaki, et au final c'était bien son objectif de ne pas lui en laisser échapper un seul !

Serizawa pour sa part s'occupait toujours de la virilité du décoloré qui commençait à laisser couler le liquide du plaisir dans sa bouche. Le brun le savourait, continuant toujours avec application de le sucer, tout en lançant quelques coup d'œil à Izaki. La vision de ce dernier provoquant une sensation insupportable dans toute sa virilité. D'un geste rapide il s'en saisit, s'apercevant au passage que Genji avait fait de même, et commença à la masser, ce qui pour le coup réussit à l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'il laisser échapper un gémissement étouffé de soulagement.

Un deuxième doigt s'était introduit en Izaki et Genji tenait toujours son pari, au vu des gémissements de pur plaisir - et non de douleur - du décoloré. Il les faisait bouger avec douceur dans ses entrailles, écartant au fur et à mesure les parois toujours aussi serrées du blond. Et alors qu'il avait fait entrer un nouveau doigt depuis quelques secondes, lui faisant faire les même mouvements si lents et si doux qu'ils en étaient terriblement frustrants, Izaki se courba d'un seul coup, s'appuyant en haletant comme jamais contre leur épaule. Les deux jeunes hommes eurent suffisamment de réflexes pour le rattraper, même si vu son poids il n'aurait certainement pas pu les écraser au sol, et le redressèrent un peu tout en le maintenant fermement. Ils se retrouvaient alors devant Izaki dont le visage était brûlant, couvert de sueur, un filet de bave s'échappant même d'un coin de ses lèvres et qui avait les yeux mis clos. Ils lui souriaient sournoisement, le maintenant cependant avec une force à en écraser leur virilité respective.

Le décoloré leva légèrement son regard sombre luisant de plaisir et de frustration vers eux.

-J'vais... vous... vous tuer... après, réussi-t-il à articuler. Bordel ! vous... savez pas y... y aller vite ou quoi ? finit-il dans un soupir.

Les deux bruns en laissèrent échapper également un en une parfaite synchronisation. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient, mais bon... ils n'allaient pas brusquer le blond avec leurs désirs pour l'instant trop inconvenants pour ce début de relation !

Ainsi, avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse réagir, Genji se saisit d'Izaki qu'il souleva avec beaucoup de douceur comme une jeune mariée - ce qui ferait sans nul doute partie des futures vengeances d'Izaki sur sa personne ! Le faisant se reposer quelques pas plus loin sur le lit en bataille. Il se mit au-dessus de lui, Serizawa à ses côté. La question existentielle qui venait maintenant était : comment faire pour la suite !? Qui y allait en premier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait exactement au blond ? La position ? Ce genre de choses quoi... le faire sucer l'un d'eux ou le prendre à deux étant néanmoins exclu d'office ! On avait dit 'pas brusquer' après tout !

Finalement ce fut Genji qui se décida en premier, se laissant aller sur le côté et permettant ainsi à Serizawa de prendre sa place. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, faire preuve d'autant de générosité envers son rival, mais il avait comme la vague impression qu'Izaki apprécierait le geste - en tant que bon fils de yakuza il ne peut pas toujours être dénué de certaines attentions !

Le petit brun haussa les sourcils mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, accaparant vite fait la place laissée libre. Il se plaça alors entre les cuisses ouvertes d'un décoloré qui n'en pouvait plus et qui du coup, perdant tout bon sens, le suppliait du regard, et à côté d'un Genji qui ne perdait pas de temps en commençant déjà à descendre son visage vers la virilité gonflée à l'extrême d'Izaki.

Ce dernier se saisit des bras de Serizawa et le rapprocha de lui, collant ainsi fermement ses cuisses contre ses hanches et faisant entrer en contact leur membre - et faisait se replier Genji au passage, qui murmura un juron ! Cependant il put bien vite s'aventurer de nouveau vers où il voulait vu que le petit brun, après un baiser violent donné à Izaki, se sépara de celui-ci pour défaire entièrement son pantalon et descendre son boxer sur ses cuisses - son compère l'ayant déjà fait depuis quelques secondes. Aussitôt fait il plaça ses deux bras de chaque côté du visage du blond et doucement commença à s'enfoncer en lui.

Serizawa se mordait la lèvre, à la fois pour contenir la montée énorme d'adrénaline qui lui ordonnait d'y aller plus vite, de donner tout ce qu'il avait, et pour ne pas gémir face aux parois si étroites du blond - bon sang, Genji l'avait pourtant bien préparé ! Izaki, lui, fit de même, mais plus pour contenir un gémissement de douleur face à l'intrusion. Il se souvenait qu'avec Genji ça avait été pareil, la préparation s'était plutôt bien passée - quoique beaucoup moins bien qu'aujourd'hui ! - mais la pénétration avait été un vrai supplice ! Et il n'avait pas vraiment regardé leur taille à chacun mais... si ce n'était pas lui qui avait rétréci, c'était que Serizawa était bien plus imposant que Genji ! Ah... histoire de jalousie à venir ?...

'fin bon, pour le moment ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Là, pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer - façon de 'parler' bien sûr - sur la superbe fellation que lui faisait Genji et qui avait pour principale but - du moins pour le moment - de le détendre, de lui faire mieux accepter l'intrusion douloureuse du sexe de Serizawa. Et au fur et à mesure, cela fonctionna parfaitement. Le petit brun se mouvant avec plus de facilité dans cette antre qui l'acceptait davantage, donnant plus de rythme et faisant ainsi claquer ses hanches contre les fesses du blond.

Genji qui continuait de sucer Izaki et qui récoltait de plus en plus de sperme pré-éjaculateur, avait aventuré l'une de ses mains sur les cuisses fermes du blond, et avait même au passage - ce qui le surprit grandement - caresser juste un instant la peau également foutrement douce de son rival ! Ce dernier ne s'en rendant absolument pas compte... apparemment !

La main continua son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à remonter entre les cuisses humides du blond, se rapprochant avec lenteur vers l'antre mise à rude épreuve par les mouvements de butoir de plus en plus puissant du petit brun. La main passa par-dessous, allant masser l'une des fesses d'Izaki qui apprécia la douce caresse. Mais elle l'abandonna bien vite pour remonter vers l'intimité où des va-et-vient incessants l'empêchaient de s'aventurer comme elle le voulait. Mais Genji, après un léger froncement de sourcils alors qu'il s'occupait toujours du sexe du décoloré, y alla avec plus de dextérité et ainsi l'un des doigts fit aussi son intrusion dans l'antre chaude et humide.

Izaki en gémit, d'un gémissement qui fit hérisser encore plus si c'était possible leurs poils sur leur corps. Les deux ne purent résister et accélèrent malgré eux la cadence, leur contrôle se volatilisant complètement.

Serizawa eut des mouvements alors plus rapide et plus profond, gémissant et haletant comme jamais. Genji fit entrer le membre jusqu'à la limite au fond de sa bouche alors qu'il faisait également entrer un deuxième et dernier doigt en Izaki, les faisant bouger comme il pouvait à côté du membre impressionnant de Serizawa.

Izaki en gémissait à n'en plus finir, il ne sentait plus rien sauf le plaisir, il ne pensait qu'à ça, qu'à Serizawa qui était en lui, qu'à Genji qui le prenait en bouche, il n'y avait qu'eux et ce désir brûlant et indomptable qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser ! Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et incontrôlés, il se tortillait inconsciemment alors qu'il se sentait proche de la fin, accrochant les poignets de Serizawa au point de les lui griffer.

Ce dernier et Genji étaient dans le même état et se sentaient également à leur limite. L'un donna toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour effectuer des mouvements encore plus rapides si c'était possible, alors que l'autre serra davantage en donnant encore plus de vitesse à son membre gonflé à bloc et prêt à exploser !

Ce qui ne tarda pas et ce pour les trois jeunes hommes. Izaki se libérant en premier, livrant toute sa semence à Genji qui l'accueillit avec délice. Ce dernier se libérant en même temps que Serizawa, lui sur les draps et légèrement sur son ventre, et son compère au fond des entrailles du décoloré. Leurs gémissements s'atténuèrent alors soudainement, leur souffle haletant et irrégulier, ainsi que leur soupir d'un bien être extrême, prenant la place.

Serizawa, après s'être retiré sans brusquerie d'Izaki, se coucha sur celui-ci. Genji, lui, se contenta de s'allonger à leur côté, se collant le plus près possible du blond. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle et profitaient au maximum des dernières gouttes de plaisir. Et aussi et tout simplement de la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

Le premier à se relever, repoussant à plus tard la petite sieste à laquelle il aurait sûrement succombé, fut Genji. Il poussa un peu l'autre brun pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres d'Izaki. Il les caressa contre les siennes, mélangeant son souffle et posant également son front contre celui du décoloré.

-Alors, c'était merveilleux avec nous deux, non ? fit-il d'une voix faible.

Serizawa n'ajouta rien et ne répliqua même pas alors que son rival l'avait poussé, il se contenta de reposer sa tête contre le torse du blond.

-...

-Aller, avoue-le Izaki, continua le plus grand. T'as pas envie que tout ça se reproduise ?

-...

Le blond, malgré la fatigue et les courbatures qui commençaient déjà à pointer le bout de leur nez, repoussa doucement Serizawa qui se laissa tranquillement faire. Il se redressa ensuite, se mettant sur ses coudes. Il fixa son regard dans celui des deux face à lui.

-J'le répéterais pas d'accord ?

Les deux approuvèrent de la tête, impatient de pouvoir connaître la suite. Serait-ce bon... ou pas !?

-J'vous aime, indépendamment, l'un comme l'autre, me demandez pas pourquoi comme toutes filles le feraient, c'est comme ça ! De toute façon comment j'pourrais savoir pourquoi j'aime deux types comme vous ? 'fin, et c'est bien pour ça que j'veux essayer de continuer... mais si vous arrivez pas à vous apprécier et que vous vous engueulez toutes les 5 minutes ça passera pas... et puis, hors de question que se soit toujours moi _en-dessous_ ! Vous y passerez vous aussi, clair !?

Si autant ils avaient adoré le début, autant la fin n'était pas vraiment à leur goût.

-Non et puis quoi... c'est quoi cette connerie que vous m'avez fait là !? J'sais même pas pourquoi j'accepte cette relation stupide qui fonctionnera jamais ! continua à râler Izaki qui se retourna, leur tournant le dos et agrippant au passage son oreiller, lâchant toujours des jurons étouffés contre celui-ci.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à sourire. Malgré le fait que leur relation sexuelle risquaient à chaque fois de surprendre au moins l'un d'entre eux, il semblait que leur blond acceptait leur relation à trois. C'est vrai qu'il aurait été stupide de passer à côté, après tout c'est pas souvent qu'on aime deux personnes et que ces deux-là aiment en retour, mais bon... c'était un gars de Suzuran après tout ! On va dire que ce genre de situation n'était pas dans ses habitudes !

-Ça me va, mais tu sais il faudra être patient au début, parce que Serizwa et moi... j'pense pas qu'on soit encore tout à fait près pour s'emboîter, déclara Genji en s'allongeant près du décoloré, passant un bras sur son dos.

-Ouais, pendant quelques temps tu risques d'être le centre de notre relation, fit Serizawa en se plaçant du côté libre, son bras se positionnant au creux des reins du blond.

-Vous avez intérêt à vite vous appréciez, sinon les plans à trois c'est fini !

-Tu peux pas dire ça, aujourd'hui t'étais encore plus mignon que la dernière fois ! On pourra pas résister nous ! se plaignit Genji en calant son visage dans le cou d'Izaki.

Il repoussa aussitôt le brun, bousculant l'autre au passage, et malgré la douleur leur fit face en s'asseyant.

-J'viens d'dire quoi ? J'ai...

-Hep hep hep, t'as seulement dit qu'il faudra intervertir les rôles de _temps en temps_ ! fit Serizwa, l'innocence même.

-Hum hum, approuva simplement Genji.

-Quoi !? J'arrive pas à l'croire, vous vous liguez contre moi !? Vous êtes supposés ne vous entendre sur rien !

-J'te l'ai dit au début, Serizawa et moi, on peut _parfaitement s'entendre_ sur certaines choses ! répliqua Genji en souriant sournoisement.

Ils allaient peut-être un peu trop loin, mais c'était assez plaisant de voir réagir le blond au quart de tour ! Et puis... même s'ils l'énervaient, c'était comme s'ils avaient l'impression que le blond resterait quand même à leurs côtés, alors... autant en profiter !

-Et justement, j'suis sûr que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille à la douche tous les trois, là, maintenant, non ? fit Serizawa en lança un coup d'œil évocateur à Genji... qui ne tarda pas à comprendre.

-Oui, et Izaki devrait certainement être le plus pressé d'ailleurs, fit-il en s'empêchant de sourire davantage.

-Hein !? Jamais j'irai à la douche avec vous deux ! Vous me prenez pour un con ou quoi !? Surtout après ce que vous avez dit bande de bâtards !

-Oui mais... ça doit te déranger non ?... ça..., fit le petit brun en montrant du doigt l'intimité du blond, ne se gênant pas non plus pour darder son regard dessus.

Izaki baissa les yeux, et heureusement qu'il était encore brûlant de leur rapport, sinon il aurait stupidement rougi. Automatiquement il replia ses jambes, grimaçant au passage sous la légère douleur provoquée au bas de son dos, et baissa le regard. Quelle idée aussi de laisser ses jambes écartées alors que la stupide semence de ce crétin s'échappait doucement... rragh, ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois aussi ! Il s'insulta intérieurement, horriblement gêné par la situation qui n'était due qu'à lui. Et il l'était tellement, qu'il ne fit même pas attention aux deux autres.

Genji le saisit alors soudainement par le bras, le collant contre son torse, Serizawa s'emparant de celui qui restait. Il les insulta faiblement, plus surpris par la douleur que ce mouvement provoqua que par l'initiative des deux bruns.

-Bon, vu que tu l'avoueras pas, on va prendre les choses en main..., commença Genji.

-... alors direction la douche ! s'exclama Serizawa.

-Bordel, j'ai dit que j'voulais pas, gueula le blond qui essayait de se dégager.

-T'inquiète, ça va aller, et puis t'as l'habitude de nos mains maintenant !

-Et après tu te sentiras mieux tu verras, fit Serizwa en lançant un clin d'œil à Izaki.

Sans écouter les protestations de ce dernier, ils s'en allèrent vers la salle d'eau, bien décidés à en profiter un peu sans aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que même s'ils savaient Izaki bien sympa, il n'était pas pour autant toujours patient, alors valait mieux faire attention. Surtout qu'ils l'avaient plutôt bien échauffé leur petit blond !

Mais bon, qu'est-ce que serait un couple, aussi improbable soit-il, s'il n'y avait jamais quelques moments de rigolade !? - passons sur le fait que cela soit indépendamment de certains !

*0°0*

Hé hé, le 1er OS le plus long que j'avais encore jamais fait ! J'suis contente *.*


End file.
